The present invention relates generally to an improved thermal energy retaining means, and more specifically to an improved thermal energy retaining means adapted for use in garden plots. The system is particularly adapted to be placed in a garden site adjacent growing plants, with the arrangement being adapted to become warmed during the day as a result of exposure to solar radiation, with the heat capacity of the structure being sufficient to retain and dissipate thermal energy during the nighttime hours to reduce the danger of exposure to frost, particularly during the early portion of the growing season.
In those certain latitudes where frost may be expected to last into the early portion of the growing season, measures must be taken to protect young plants from exposure to frost conditions. Frequently, gardeners may cover an entire garden plot with plastic film or the like when frost is predicted, with such a covering operation being cumbersome, burdensome, and expensive. Frequently, if winds arise before the plastic film or other covering may be removed, the film or other covering may become broken or dislodged, and may damage young plants if the material were to fall to the ground. The aspects of the present invention make it possible to place water filled tubular sleeve members adjacent growing plants, with the water filled members being firmly retained in place and sealed against leakage. The water retaining members are easily assembled and filled, and expeditiously placed in operation.
Specifically, an elongated sleeve of flat tubular form is provided, and is arranged to be filled with water and placed in the area adjacent growing plants. The heat capacity of the filled members protects the adjacent plants from exposure to light frost, particularly during the nighttime hours.
In the past, it has been suggested that water-filled plastic tubes be provided for placement adjacent rows of growing plants. In this connection, it has been suggested that a filling valve be installed in the tubing to permit in-place filling. These plastic tubes have been fabricated of fixed length, and thus making it difficult to properly match the length of the tubular plastic materials to the requirements of the garden plot. Since it is impractical to provide large numbers of these containers, it has been found more desirable to utilize elongated tubing which requires a minimum of filling operations.